There is a known manipulator system that is provided with a motor on a master device side and that employs a master/slave method in which, if a difference in position/orientation arises between a master device and a slave device, then the master device side is driven so as to conform to the slave device while the slave device is immobilized (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
There is also a known manipulator system that is not provided with a motor on the master device side and that employs a master/slave method in which a slave device is moved by an amount less than the amount specified by a master device when the master device is operated in a direction in which the difference in position/orientation with respect to the slave device is reduced and the slave device is moved as instructed by the master device in other directions, thus gradually eliminating the difference in position/orientation in the course of such an operation (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 2).